


That feeling of Love

by Jessymessy101



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Doctors & Physicians, Episode Tag, Father Figures, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Slash, Psychic Abilities, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: When Jesse meets an attractive psychic he thinks its love at first sight, or maybe its not.Is his true love right under his nose?





	That feeling of Love

"I dont know what it was mark, you know that feeling when you meet someone for the first time but it feels like you've known them your whole life."

 

"I do and it doesnt happen that often either" Mark couldn't help but glance at his son with a smirk on his face. Steve was standing nearby on the phone to a colleague.

 

"But when it does!" Jesse's mind wandered into a day dream, he had met an attractive patient earlier that day who claimed to have had a vision of a murder. Jesse was smitten from first sight and he hadnt shut up about it, much to Steves dismay.

 

"I know what you mean Jesse." Mark knew that Jesse's infatuation with this woman would be fleeting because he knew that Jesse's heart lay with one other person. Maybe he didnt even realise it yet but Jesse Travis was beyond smitten with Steve Sloan.

 

Steve interupted the pair when he returned with news on the supposed victim, he had left on a hiking trip that morning and was feeling fine. No murder to find.

 

"She way lying to you Jesse, did she even tell you she was part of the psychic buddies network?" Steve didnt believe in psychics or fate or a higher power because so far it hadnt done him much good.

 

"It didnt come up" Jesse looked broken at the idea his dream girl might not be so perfect after all.

 

..........................

 

"Jesse I have to bring her in, she has a vision of the car that the body was dumped in, in the lake that she just happens to be sitting next to! I dont believe in coincidence Jesse, Im a cop" Steve didnt believe in much these days.

 

His feelings for Jesse had become clear to him soon after meeting the young doctor and he had silently pined over him ever since. Jesse had dated a few women since he started at community general and each time sent a stab through Steve's chest. This woman was different, steve couldnt help but feel she was playing him and he wanted to protect Jesse.

 

"But Steve she hasn't done anything!" Jesse protested "please dont do this" Jesse's sorrowful eyes pained him more than anything but he had to be a cop first and friend later.

 

Because being Jesse's friend was all he could hope for.

 

..........................

 

Mark spotted christy coming from the elevator.

 

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked with a warm smile.

 

"I came to see Jesse...and you actually, I wanted to say thank you for believing in me and for helping to prove my innocence" she was a sweet girl despite her checkered past as a con artist.

 

"You're very welcome, I think Jesse is around here somewhere" Mark spun around and spotted Jesse coming down the corridor.

 

"Hey christy, I was just about to call you I heard the good news!" Jesse was thrilled to hear that christy was cleared but now it was all over there was something bothering him. The thrill he felt when he first met her was gone and he'd been feeling guilty about the way he'd spoken the Steve. But of course the two things arent related, he thought.

 

Just then the elevator doors slid open and out walked Steve who immediately came over upon spotting them.

 

"Hey guys, christy" Steve was still cold towards her but he had come to the conclusion that if she was going to be sticking around he would have to learn to get along with her. Especially if she was going to be with Jesse.

 

"Christy here was just telling us the good news" Mark commented.

 

"Yeah, well I believed in you from the very beginning" Jesse beamed.

 

"You did Jesse, and I cant thank you enough for what you've done" she hesitated and her smile dropped.

 

"Why do I sense a but?" Jesse suddenly looked disapointed.

 

"I'm affraid I wont be able to stick around, I know I said I would be but I think its time I found somewhere new, a fresh start, somewhere I can call home" Christy seemed to drift into a daydream at the idea of finding a place to call home.

 

"You're leaving?" Jesse didnt sound surprised in fact he kind of knew this would happen but he didnt feel quite as disapointed as he thought he would feel.

 

"I am, its for the best but I didnt want to leave without saying goodbye" Christy didnt give Jesse time to say anything as she walked to the elevator giving Steve an awkward smile as she passed.

 

"Wait, you can't just leave" Jesse chased after her.

 

"Jesse, you don't need a psychic to show you whats right in front of you" the elevator doors closed and the reflection in the metal showed Steve standing directly behind him.

 

"Jesse? Are you alright?" Steve, ever the caring friend and thats all he would ever be to Jesse.

 

"Yeah...actually I'm fine" Jesse turned to face Steve, making eye contact almost took Jesse's breath away.

 

He'd never felt this way before, his heart rate increased his stomach felt like it was twisting into knots. He felt like he wanted to turn and run or cry or laugh it was very confusing.

 

"Jesse?" Steve's voice stunned Jesse and he didnt know why he just wanted to get away.

 

The lift door opened behind him and in his panic Jesse jumped in and hit the button to close the door before Steve could stop him.

 

.........................

 

When Mark arrived home he noticed his back door to the porch was open because the curtains were drifting upwards in the late afternoon breeze.

 

"Hello? Steve, you here?" He shouted through the house, putting his medical bag down on the sofa as he made his way outside.

 

The glimps of blonde through the curtains settled the anxiety that was beginning to build at the possibility of an intruder.

 

"Jesse! You scared me I thought you were and intruder!" Mark was laughing but there was a hint of relief behind his laugh.

 

"Sorry Mark" Jesse didnt look up from where his head was hung and his arms resting on the wooden fencing looking out over the beach.

 

"Everything alright?" Mark sounded concerned when he heard Jesse's tone.

 

"You know that feeling I had when I first met christy?" Jesse spoke, the question steering Mark to a direct answer.

 

"Yeah"

 

"I thought it was what people wrote about in romance novels and sang about in love songs...that feeling you get when you see the love of your life."

 

"I know you're really going to miss her Jesse but I think she made the right decision in leaving...doesnt mean you cant always have some love for her.."

 

"Its not about that Mark!" Jesse interrupted.

 

"Oh...what then?"

 

Jesse turned around to face Mark and leant his back on the railing.

 

"I was wrong...I thought I was in love but I just got swept into the excitment of it all...I thought that feeling was love, until now" Jesse's head hung again as his voice dropped to a whisper.

 

"What's changed?" Mark moved closer to Jesse moving slowly across the deck to stand beside him.

 

"Steve...thats what changed..." Jesse was visibly nervous.

 

"Steve? Oh I think I see now" Mark didnt sound disapointed or angry if anything the smirk on his face told Jesse he was silently pleased.

 

"Yeah, that feeling I thought I felt with christy...well when I saw Steve just after she left it hit me! This overwhelming feeling of..." Jesse flayled his hands around trying to catch the right word to use.

 

"Love?" Mark gave him a knowing smile.

 

"Love" Jesse smiled and began to laugh.

 

.................................

 

Jesse was still out on the deck when Steve arrived home, he was finishing up the case and had ran into over time getting the paperwork sorted and filed.

 

"Hey dad" Steve greeted his father who was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen. Steve hovered over the counter and counted the three plates on the side. "Dad, we having someone over for dinner?" Steve asked pointing at the extra plate.

 

"Yeah, Jesse is out on the deck, I dont think he wanted to be alone tonight so I said he can stay for dinner" Mark was stiring a pot of pasta sauce.

 

"He feeling okay after today? I got the impression he was upset with me?" Steve asked knowing full well his father would have spoken to Jesse.

 

"This case has really taken its toll on him I think, you should go talk to him hes out on the deck" Mark pointed over at the door.

 

"You think he'll want to see me?" Steve sounded unsure and his father flashed him a sympathetic smile.

 

"Of course he will, you're his best friend and right now he needs you more than he thinks" Mark patted Steve on the shoulder and handed him a drink to take out for Jesse. "Go on" Mark pushed Steve away towards the door.

 

Jesse was admiring the sunset and letting the past few days wash over him like the ocean washing away the footprints in the sand. He didnt want to forget what happened but this feeling, that hadnt left him since the incident at the elevator, was enough to make him want to be one of those footprints washing away.

 

"Jesse?" Steve's voice and a small knock appeared behind him startling him from his thoughts.

 

"Hey Steve" Jesse tried to sound chirpy but his heart was ramming against his ribs and he struggled to keep himself composed.

 

"Dad said you were out here...." He awkwardly shuffled onto the deck and stood next to Jesse. "I brought you this" Steve handed Jesse the cup of tea his dad and given him, it wasnt exactly cold in LA but there was a slight chill to the evening breeze.

 

"Thanks, but Im not thirsty" Jesse smiled at Steve who suddenly didnt know what to do with himself. He put the mug down on the deck and moved to lean against the railing mimicking Jesse but keeping his distance.

 

"Dad also said you were a bit upset?" Steve was feeling nervous, every ounce of him wanted to crawl into a ball and hide but he needed to know Jesse was okay. "Is this about christy leaving?" 

 

"Sort of..." Jesse held back

 

"What do you mean sort of" 

 

"I've felt odd..." 

 

"Odd?" Steve mimicked

 

"Yeah...its hard to explain but ever since she left my chest..." Jesse clutched his shirt in his fist to emphasise his heart aching. "Here feel my chest" Jesse grabbed Steves hand and tried to pull toward his semi-bare chest showing through the open buttons.

 

"What! No Jesse, Im not going to feel your chest" Steve sounded confused and slightly startled but not upset, which Jesse found reassuring. 

 

"Just humour me" Jesse pulled Steves struggling hand back which relaxed enough for him to place the cops hand over his bare chest under his shirt. 

 

Steve held his hand there a moment starring wide eyed at the space where his hand now lay over the rapidly beating heart of the man he was in love with. 

 

"It's beating pretty fast Jess, now I'm no doctor but thats not good" 

 

"It's been like that since you walked out onto the deck...and then before back at the hospital when christy left..."

 

"What are you trying to say?" Steve finally pulled his hand away reluctantly releasing contact with the younger man. 

 

"You're causing this" Jesse pointed to his chest and laughed breathlessly. 

 

"Me? How am I causing it?"

 

"I thought I had fallen in love with christy, it wasnt till she left that I realised..."

 

"What?" Steve had a small smile on his face.

 

"You going to make me say it?" Jesse had a nervousness to his laugh as he rubbed his hand over his neck.

 

"As a matter of fact I am" Steve said taking a step closer entering his personal space.

 

"Alright fine! I'm in love with you" Jesse whispered the last part.

 

"Sorry didnt hear that?" Steve ran his fingers up Jesse's arm watching his over hand move up the arm.

 

"I said I'm...ugh" Jesse couldn't finish the sentence because all of a sudden there were a set of warm lips pressed to his cutting off any words. The only thing left he could do was moan into the kiss as he pressed back against Steve.

 

Steves hands wound down Jesse's sides rubbing his thumbs over Jesse's hips.

 

As they pulled away Jesse was left looking like a deer caught in the headlights, while Steve looked rather pleased with himself.

 

"I love you too Jesse" Steve stayed in place not wanting to let Jesse go.

 

"You know I never actually said it" Jesse smirked trying to hide his smile in Steve's chest.

 

"Then say it" Steve said bringing his hands up to rest on Jesse's neck lifting his head to meet his gaze.

 

"I love you, Steve" Steve didnt waste time in planting his lips on Jesse's again.

 


End file.
